Arranged to love
by Tarsina18
Summary: Kel is offered a chance in her 4th year as a page, will she take it? Read with care! I am editing each chapter and will post a note to let you know if it is the edited version. 7-27-16 Chapters 1, 2, and 3 have been edited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Protector of the Small, all rights to the series go to Tamara Pierce.

**~Letters~**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1

"Page Keladry, Lord Wyldon wishes to see you." Timon, the head servant, told the fourth year page.

"Thank you, I will attend him momentarily. Please allow me to change." She called out, moving to her dressing room and changing back into her dress from dinner. She then slipped on her shoes and joined the servant outside her door. "I am ready." She told him. He turned and led her down the hall to the training master's private study.

"Lord Wyldon, Page Keladry is here as requested." Timon called out to the conservative.  
"Enter." Came the training master's terse reply. Kel opened the door and bowed to the knight.

"You called for me, Sir?" She asked looking up at him.

"Indeed, Page." He said lifting a letter and offering it to her, and she immediately recognized the writing as her mothers. "You may read it." He told the girl, nodding when she took it and began reading it.

**~Lord Wyldon of Cavall,**

**I am writing in regards to the letter you sent us petitioning for the hand of your youngest daughter Keladry. Her father an I have agreed that a contract of marriage would be her decision and not ours. We give our blessing for you to approach her and if she agrees to it to court and wed her. Please have her write us after you speak with her. We will not mention it to her until you have spoken to her. We will await her letter.**

**Ilane of Mindelan, Baroness.~**

Kel looked up at her training master and sighed. "My Lord, this is most unexpected. May I have some time to consider and speak with my parents?" She asked looking up at his face waiting for an answer.

"You may, just be sure to let me know once you have reached your decision." He responded, his voice grave.

"One question before I go, My lord, why me?" She asked the older man. Wyldon raised an eyebrow at the question. "I am a 15 year old girl in training to become a knight. I don't know what you see in me." She explained understanding his unasked question.

"Believe it or not you and I are very similar. I see the same stubbornness in you that I have, you work hard and even if you don't like the work you still d o your best. I know our age difference is large, but I believe we could grow to care for each other anyway." He answered entirely honest with her, Kel nodded, turning to leave but was stopped by his voice. "You may tell your friends, but I don't want it allover the palace until after you decide and have informed me of your answer." She turned back to him.

"Thank you, My Lord." She then bowed and left the room, heading back to her room._ I will tell Neal in the morning._ She entered her room and returned to her night cloths and slipped into bed. She rose before the dawn bell and began her morning exercises. Once the bell had rung she turned to her maid. "Lalasa, I want to speak to you before I leave for breakfast." Kel called out.

"Yes, my lady?" The older girl asked moving to help her mistress.

"Don't tell anyone, but I need some advice." The young noble said. "Lord Wyldon has asked for my hand in marriage." The look of shock on the maid's face made Kel smile. "Think on it today and give me advice tonight." She told her servant. Kel dressed quickly and went to knock on Neal's door. "Neal, I need to talk to you." She called to her first friend. He opened the door, motioning for her to enter. "Promise me upon your family's honor, that you will not repeat anything I say to you." She demanded of him first.

"I, Nealan of Queenscove, swear upon my family's honor not to repeat what you say to anyone before speaking to you first." He answered his eyes showing how serious he was.

"Thank you, Neal." Kel spoke in a relieved tone, before explaining to her friend. "Last night, before lights out Lord Wyldon called me to his private study, he wants to arrange a marriage with me." She explained quickly all that had happened. "I need some advice." He thought about it before answering her.

"I think he is right, you are compatible, so much that it is scary." Neal said lightly. "I say go for it, Kel." She smiled at him and turned to leave only to find Lord Wyldon standing inside with the door closed behind him. She and Neal bowed to him.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" Kel asked him wondering why he was here.

"Mindelan, your father is ill and has requested your presence. Queenscove, you may go with her." Wyldon said before turning and opening the door.

"Thank you, Sir." Kel called to his retreating back, getting a nod as he continued on his way. Kel rushed back to her rooms for her riding gloves before heading to the stables and saddling Peachblossom, Neal right behind her as she entered the stables. She turned to Neal as they both mounded up and rode quickly to her parent's town house. "Momma, Papa?" She called out as they entered the house, once she heard her mother's voice they followed it to her parent's room. Pausing outside the door, she put her Yamani mask on, before knocking on the door and waiting for her mother to call for her to enter. She moved over to her father's side and took his hand. "Papa?" She asked, worry in her tone.

"He has a bruised leg bone, but no other injuries." Her mother told the young teen.

"Neal, can you?" Kel asked her friend motioning to the injured leg. He nodded and moved to the leg that was propped up. His emerald Gift filled the leg, healing it quickly. "Thank you, Neal." Kel said smiling at him.

"After he sleeps he will be fine." Neal told the Baroness.

"Thank you young man. May I get your name?" Ilane asked.

"Page Nealan of Queenscove." Neal answered his friend's mother with a bow.

"I knew your father before I married Kel's" Ilane told him making him blush. "Thank you for supporting my youngest during her page years." She told him, causing him to shuffle in his embarrassment.

"We should probably get back to the castle." Neal said to Kel. "We will have missed the first 2 classes already." He added when she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I still need to discuss Lord Wyldon's proposal with them." Kel reminded him, gaining a nod as he followed both Kel and her mother into a sitting room.

"So, Lord Wyldon spoke to you recently." Ilane's words were not a question.

"Last night." Kel responded with a somewhat jerky nod. "I told him I needed some time and to speak to you and Papa." She added to her mother.

"That is a wise decision." Her mother assured her. "What do you think about him?" She asked.

"Well we are similar, we can get along easily, he is honorable, proper, kind, and he seems to care about all of his charges." Kel answered. "I need to get to know him better if I am to marry him." She sighed not realizing that in that sentence alone she already accepted his proposal.

"You've already decided then, haven't you?" Ilane said to her youngest daughter, a sly grin slipping onto her face.

"I guess I have, haven't I." Kel answered looking at her mother. "May I have some paper, Mama? He deserves to know right away." She asked knowing her mother wouldn't mind.

"Of course, dear." Ilane handed paper and quill to Kel.

**~My Lord, Wyldon of Cavall,**

**I would like to speak to you about our conversation last night. I have your answer.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Keladry of Mindelan~**

Kel showed her mother the letter before blowing on the ink to dry it, then sealed it with her family crest and preparing herself for the ride back to the Palace. She and Neal road back in silence, arriving just in time for the lunch bell and slipping into the mess hall among the other Pages and Squires. Kel's eyes would often drift tot the training master and watch how he ate, took his drinks and spoke with his guests. Neal nudged her when he noticed her staring at the man, while on the way to the afternoon classes he pulled her aside and whispered in her ear. "Stop staring at him before someone notices." He warned his friend. Kel nodded before entering her mathematics class.

When she returned to her rooms after classes she pulled on her dress and did her hair nicely. "Lalasa, could you have this letter delivered to Lord Wyldon?" She asked her maid.

"Of course my lady." The maid assured her employer. "May I know your answer?" She asked curiously.

"I have agreed to court him." Kel answered.

"I will give this to him right away." Lalasa informed her mistress before she ran out of the room, only slowing when she reached the training master's office. The timid maid knocked on the closed door and waited for the crisp order to enter.

"Enter." Wyldon's voice came from within the office, Lalasa entered quietly and offered the letter to him with a bow.

"My mistress wished for you to get this as quickly as possible, My lord." The maid stated, handing him the letter. He opened it and after reading the short missive he raised his eyes to the maid once more.

"Tell your mistress I would like to see her after supper in my private study." He ordered, offering a copper noble to the girl.

"Yes, My lord, thank you." The maid answered, bowing as she exited the room, returning to Kel's room to tell her mistress his verbal message, along with showing her the copper noble in her hand.

"Thank you, Lalasa, the money is all yours." Kel told her with a smile. She then turned and joined her friends outside the door, together they headed to dinner.

"So when are you telling him your answer?" Neal asked his friend, a playful smile on his face.

"Directly after dinner, afterword's I intend to inform our friends." Kel answered him, her face Yamani blank. Neal nodded and began eating, however before they could finish eating, Kel's three older brothers entered the room. "Lovely, my 3 favorite brothers." She whispered sarcasticly to Neal. He chuckled as she excused herself from the group and approached them as they reached the Training Master's table. She bowed to the Lord of Cavall and looked at her brothers with hidden irritation.

"Lord Wyldon, may we speak to our sister?" Anders asked his old training master, Wyldon nodded and motioned for Kel to lead them out of the dinning hall and away from easedropping teens. "What is the meaning of this?" Anders demanded of his youngest sibling, handing her a letter from Lord Wyldon to him, asking after Kel's childhood.

"He wants to get to know me." She stated after skimming the letter. "He asked all three of you." She guessed withholding a sigh of exasperation. Inness and Conal both nodded. "He has sent mother and father a request to court me." She whispered to them. "It is well known that his late wife, gave him no male heir." She reminded them softly.

"He is 25 years older than you!" Inness snapped at her.

"27 actually." Kel corrected her middle brother.

"Same difference." He snarled, his voice rising in volume, and he was beginning to draw attention.

"Explain this disturbance, Sir Inness!" King Jonathan demanded of his knight.

"It is merely a family disagreement, Sire." Inness responded, all four siblings bowed to their sovereign. "I apologize for disturbing you, Your Majesty." He added, respect filling his tone.

"What about?" The king asked.

"My brothers are unhappy of the news of a suitor for my hand, Sire." Kel answered the King, her words explaining without using names.

"What is your name, Page?" Jonathan asked her, raising a black eyebrow.

"Keladry of Mindelan, Sire." Kel answered quickly, and King Jonathan's face cleared of confusion.

"Just remember to keep your voices down." He instructed them before walking off, they all bowed at his retreating back.

"So the Lump has a suitor?" Joren of Mountain Stone, an old foe from Kel's first 2 years, demanded having overheard the king asking why they were arguing.

"And you are?" Anders sneered at the rude squire.

"His name is Joren of Mountain Stone, he is a second year squire." Kel answered her oldest brother.

"Ooh, a squire." Her youngest brother said glaring at the boy in question. "Lump?" He requested of his sister, raising an eyebrow at her lack of reaction to the insulting nickname.

"They call me that because of my Yamani mask." She answered honestly. All three of them looked at the squire, angered at how their sister was treated.

"Who are they anyway?" Joren asked looking unconcerned.

"My older brothers," Kel answered, "They are all knights already." She added, seeing his already pale skin go even whiter.

"I will take my leave then."Joren said bowing hastily as he retreated.

"I still have to finish my dinner." Kel reminded her brothers, noting the smirks each were supporting at the Squire's swift exit.

"Oh, right, well don't let us keep you then." Her favorite brother, Anders, stated as they headed back to the Page's Mess Hall. They escorted her back to the doors and left her there to face the questions from her fellow Pages alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Protector of the Small.

**~Letters~**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

Kel ignored the many calls for information as she returned to her meal, sitting down with her friends again. She turned to her friends and spoke just as the bell rang, ending dinner. "Guys, I have something to tell you after dinner, I am-as of tonight-betrothed. I will tell you to whom once we are working on our homework." She informed her friends, grinning as they began protesting and the end of dinner bell rang. Kel stood, taking her tray to the dishwashers, then heading down to the Training Master's private study and knocking on the door.

"Enter." Wyldon called crisply.

"Lord Wyldon, I have an answer for you." She began nervously.

"Mindelan, stop babbling and say it straight." Wyldon snapped his nerves making him short tempered.

"Yes, my Lord. My answer is yes." Kel answered honestly. He looked at her in shock. "My Lord?" She asked worried about how he was reacting.

"You have accepted my suit to court you." He responded dumbly, Kel nodded. "Now we have to tell the king."

"And get to know one another." She added gaining a nod in return.

"First comes telling the King." Wyldon said moving to the door, Kel following him silently, they approached the Royal Wing of the Palace. They were stopped outside of the Royal Wing by one of the royal guards. "Lord Wyldon of Cavall and Page Keladry of Mindelan, here to speak with His Majesty." He stated to the guard, only then were the nobles allowed to enter the Wing; Wyldon quickly led the way to the King's private study and stopped outside the door. The guard posted outside nodded to them and knocked to alert the King of their presence.

"Enter." Jonathan called out, permitting the unofficial audience. Kel and Wyldon entered, bowing low to their king.

"Your Majesty." They greeted him in unison, he motioned lazily for them to sit.

"How can I help you two?" He asked curiously, giving them his full attention as they sat across the desk from him.

"Sire, as you are aware, my late wife passed on nearly 2 years ago, leaving me without a male heir." Wyldon began explaining, his nerves showing slightly. Jonathan nodded, smiling at the direction the conversation was leading. "I have looked amongst the Nobles, and upon gaining her parents' permission, have requested the right to court Page Keladry of Mindelan." He finished, looking over at the smiling king in confusion of his reaction to his decision.

"And do you agree with your parents' decision?" The King of Tortall asked Kel.

"Sire, my parents are fully supportive of _my_ decision." Kel answered, phrasing her words carefully. The expression of surprise on the king's face was almost enough to make her laugh, almost, but not quite.

"Your decision?" He repeated, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kel answered politely. "My parents have given me the right to make my own decision on if I marry, and to whomever I marry." She added honestly.

"Will you be continuing to try to earn your knighthood?" He requested, giving her a look filled with curiosity at her answer. Kel turned towards her future husband, knowing he had the final say in what she could or couldn't do once they were married.

"I have no intention of stopping her or ordering her to end her quest for knighthood." Wyldon assured both Kel and King Jonathan.

"In that case yes, I will be attempting to complete my training for knighthood." She answered her king.

"When do you intend to announce your betrothal?" Jonathan asked the couple, wanting to be there as a witness when they did.

"Tomorrow during supper was the original plan." Wyldon answered looking at Kel, who nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, I will be joining you at supper tomorrow, then." He informed them before dismissing them; both bowed to their King and returned to the Page's Wing of the Palace. Lord Wyldon escorted her back to her chambers so she could gather her class work, then on to the library, where her group met to study. Kel slipped the door open but before she could walk inside the room, he took ahold of one of her hands, halting her movements to enter the library.

Her friends, having risen when the door opened, bowed to their Training Master only to begin staring at the two as the strict, Conservative, Lord leaned over slightly and pressed a kiss on one of her cheeks. Kel blushed lightly and smiled at him shyly. "Thank you for escorting me, Wyldon." She stated quietly, aware that he probably wouldn't expect her to call him 'My Lord' as often.

"Kel, I will return later to escort you back to your room." He told her quietly before leaving her to deal with her friends' questions alone.

"Kel?" Owen called to gain his friend's attention, she turned towards him waiting for him to continue.

"Yes, Owen?" She asked him, a small teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"Are you betrothed to Lord Wyldon?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes, Owen." She answered simply.

"Oh," He responded sounding somewhat upset, "Will you still be allowed to become a knight?" He wondered aloud.

"Yes, Owen." She repeated with a light smile.

"When will you be announcing it to the court?" Neal asked his best friend.

"Did you already know about this Neal?" Merric asked the Heir of Queenscove suspiciously.

"Yes, I knew, she told me this morning." He said honestly.

"We are planning to announce it at dinner tomorrow." She informed them shortly, starting her own class work, and after she spoke everyone went back to finishing up their homework. Just as they were all packing up to return to their rooms, about 20 minutes before lights out, Wyldon rejoined them taking her supplies and carrying them for her. He offered his arm to her and they walked side-by-side back to her room.

Upon reaching her bedroom she unlocked the door and offered for him to follow her inside, leaving the door open for propriety's sake. He asked about her life in the Islands as the ambassador's daughter, and planned how they were to reveal their betrothal the following night. Soon enough, it was time for them to separate and head to bed, both needing sleep to face the difficulties that would most likely arise when everything came out. "Rest well, Keladry." Wyldon offered from the doorway.

"The same to you, My Lord." Kel returned his well wishes for the night. "I will see you come morning." She added, giving a small bow to her betrothed.

"There is no need to bow to me anymore, or use my title, it is just Wyldon." The Lord of Cavall instructed with a honest smile. Kel nodded her understanding and gave him a hesitant smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Protector of the Small, all rights go to Tamara Pierce.

AN: This chapter has been rewritten!

***Adult Content Warning***

Chapter 3

When Kel woke she dressed and began her morning exercises. After the dawn bell she washed her face and teeth before heading to breakfast. She opened her door to see several pages going towards the page's mess hall. After breakfast they all went out to the practice courts and began their first lesson of the day, hand to hand combat.

The lesson was being observed by Lord Wyldon, King Jonathan and to everyone's surprise, Lady Alanna. Kel was the first to notice their audience. and bowed to them. Thinking she wasn't paying attention Quinton attacked her from behind, Kel's training held through as she flipped him over her shoulder and followed through with her Yamani Fan snap. The Shang Horse, a Yamani warrior, allowed her to use the 'Lady's Fan' in practice. Once Quinton was 'defeated' a wooden pole was shoved at her and she sliced downward, splitting the pole with her pretty fan. Then just because she could she flipped the fan up into the air and caught it base down. Jonathan and Alanna were curious about the fan while Wyldon was staring at the pole in shock.

"May I see that fan, Page Keladry?" Jonathan asked politely. Kel bowed to him and offered it to him base first.

"What is that?" Wyldon demanded.

"It is a Shukusen, a Yamani fan carried by ladies of the warrior cast for self protection." Kel answered softly to her betrothed.

"How old were you when you learned to use it?" Jonathan asked.

"It was the day after my mother held off raiders and pirates with her glaive, so about 5." Kel answered with a bow. To everyones surprise one of the Yamani envoy's joined them.

"The isles have as saying, beware the women of the Warrior class, for everything they touch is both decorative and deadly." She said in the Common language, preferred in the Eastern lands. Her eyes crinkled in laughter at their looks of shock at her appearance.

"Lady Yukimi noh Daimoru?" Kel asked her words sounding accented like the lady she was speaking to bowing like a Yamani noblewoman to her.

"Page Keladry of Mindelan." She deadpanned back to Kel. Both of their eyes lit up with laughter, but no expression showed on their faces.

"May I introduce Lady Yukimi. Yuki, this is King Jonathan, Lord Wyldon, and Lady Alanna." Kel introduced the group to the Yamani Lady. Yuki dropped to her knees and laid her head against the ground, forehead touching the ground inches from the King's feet. At Jonathan's expression of shock and confusion for the foreigner's custom she spoke in Yamani to her old friend. "Yuki, you are forgetting that Easterners don't bow like that to royalty. We bow like so." She said, showing her friend how to bow to her king. Switching back to Common she spoke to Jonathan. "Your Majesty, she won't move or acknowledge anything until you allow her." She told him.

"Rise." King Jonathan ordered. Yuki rose and instantly bowed a warrior's bow to both knights.

"Would the Lady like to show us some Islander hand to hand combat?" Wyldon asked Yuki.

"If it pleases the King." She answered her eyes down.

"Page Keladry assist her." Jonathan ordered. Kel bowed and turned to face Yuki.

"Begin." Alanna called out. Yuki lunged only for Kel to toss her away. She kept attacking Kel but never managed to get a hit in. thinking quickly Kel twisted and caused Yuki to fall onto her back and did a double punch to the ground beside her friend's head, ending the fight. Kel then rose and helped her friend back to her feet. Yuki bowed before the audience.

"Well done, Mindelan." Wyldon commented to his only female page.

"I could take her on and win." a young boy commented from the back of the group.

"Quite Page." Wyldon snapped at the speaker. The rest of the day went by quickly. Soon dinner was upon them and Kel was to join Wyldon at his table. She dressed in a two-layered Kimono and waited for a knock on her door.

"Give me a second." Kel called out as she slipped her silk shoes on and opened the door. Wyldon was standing outside the door to escort her to supper. "Sir?" She asked seeing him staring at her.

"You look beautiful, Kel." He complimented her.

"Thank you, Wyldon." She responded blushing lightly. He offered her his arm which she took gently as they set off to dinner. They met up with King Jonathan outside the mess hall. "Your Majesty." Kel said bowing to him. He nodded and motioned for them to proceed him into the room. Wyldon opened the door allowing the other two to enter first, the king following Kel inside, she waited for Wyldon standing just inside the door and to one side, and took his offered arm once more. They moved to his table and began to eat dinner. Once they were finished King Jonathan rose to address the room, walking to the podium at the front.

"I have two things to announce tonight. One, as most of you know, the Yamani envoys have arrived. Two, I am pleased to announce the betrothal of Lord Wyldon of Cavall and Page Keladry of Mindelan." He then left the room, leaving the newly outed couple to face the fall out.

"He just left us to deal with the fall out." Wyldon whispered in shock. Kel smiled lightly.

"Maybe we could just leave before they come out of their shock?" She suggested quietly, just as she finished speaking the room turned to them and began clamoring with questions.

"One at a time." Wyldon shouted effectively silencing the room.

"Is she allowed to still train for knighthood?" A first year page asked curious.

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"Why a page?" A second year squire asked, his tone dismissing the page chosen.

"She matches me in personality." Wyldon answered blandly.

"When's the wedding?" Neal shouted playfully at them, a teasing grin on his face.

"Shut up." Both answered glaring at him.

"Eat your vegetables, Neal." Kel ordered him.

"Aww. Kel!" Neal whined at her.

"Queenscove!" Wyldon growled at his least favorite Page.

"Sir, yes, sir. Eating my vegetables now." Neal answered mockingly.

"Neal." Kel warned standing to knock some sense into her friend.

"Two bells cleaning the Armory, Queenscove, Sunday." Wyldon ordered.

"Moving on." Kel said glaring at her best friend.

"Go study, and finish your assignments." Wyldon ordered, offering Kel his arm. She took it and they left together, heading for her room to discuss more on their betrothal. "He has a point." Wyldon commented to Kel.

"Neal?" Kel asked to make sure.

"Yes, he seems to be, dare I say it, happy for us." Wyldon said with a shudder.

"He understands our situation." Kel reminded him.

"Do you want to talk more about ourselves?" He asked changing the subject.

"Sure, how many children do you have?" She asked him, causing him to evaluate her before answering.

"3 daughters, 2 of them married, the third is only 7." He answered, "how many do you want?" He returned playfully.

"At least, a boy and a girl." Kel answered looking down in embarrassment.

"I have no objections with having 2 more." He said lifting her head. "Now, what is that?" He asked pointing at her glaive.

"That is a Yamani Glaive. It is a pole-arm the women learn to use." She said with a grin. "Do you-" She was cut off by Iden and Warric knocking on her door.

"Kel are our practices canceled?" Warric asked his tutor.

"No, come in, both of you." She sighed, "If you want to watch sit on my bed." She told Wyldon. He moved to her bed as the second years came in. "Bad bruises?" She asked seeing them come in, one limping and the other favoring one of his arms.

"Yep." Iden answered. Kel sighed and went to find her bruise balm. She offered the small jar to them and giggled when they moved behind her changing screen. Sighs were heard once it was applied. Warric offered it back to her and after he grabbed his staff he took his place. Iden did the same facing his cousin. They began moving slowly through their routines. Kel smiled and pulled her practice glaive form its hook.

"You wanted to see how to wield a glaive, didn't you Wyldon?" She asked him quietly. He nodded and she began her simple 'dances'. She picked up speed and the blade became a silvery blur. His look of shock wasn't lost on Kel when she stopped not 2 inches from the chair he had been sitting in prior. She then offered it to him with one hand.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be. How sharp is the blade?" he asked her with a curious look.

"That is a practice glaive so it isn't very sharp. That one," She said pointing at the live weapon "is as sharp as any sword." She finished easily. He nodded and was shocked when she spoke to the practicing pages. "Higher Warric." She instructed. He did as he was told and their rhythm evened out.

"Impressive, they respond better here than in the Practice courts." He commented to Kel.

"There is less pressure here." She responded calmly.

"When is your birthday?" He asked resuming their questions.

"During the last month of training." She answered grinning. "When is yours?"

"Midwinter's eve." He answered blandly. "How long have you wanted to be a knight?"

"Since I was five." She answered swiftly. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." Wyldon answered just as quick. "Yours?"

"Blue." She said. "What are your daughters' names?"

"Johanna, Samantra, and Marrigine." He said looking at her in surprise. "How many sibilings do you have?"

"5, three brothers and two sisters." Kel said with a fond look in her eyes. "How long have you been training master?"

"Almost 8 years." He answered looking sad.

"When do you want to let them know about us.?" She asked him, knowing that they shouldn't hear it from court gossip.

"I sent them letters last night." Wyldon informed her. "Why did you fight with Joren, Gavery, and Vinson?" He wondered aloud.

"I can't stand bullies." She told him honestly. "Every fight was due to them bullying first years." She explained, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Why did you stop?" He asked eyes still wide.

"My friends joined me and we became too large a group for them to fight." She respond getting a chuckle from him. Both Warric and Iden froze hearing the sound.

"He laughed." Iden said eyes wide in shock. "Lord Wyldon laughed at Kel."

"Has the world ended?" Warric asked seriously.

"Guys, go finish your assignments." Kel ordered the younger pages. "Tell Neal I will be there soon to help with Math and history." She sent them on their way, as she gathered all her unfinished assignments and then looked at her betrothed.

"I still have work to finish for tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Then by all means I will escort you tot he library." He rose from her bed and offered her his arm. "Shall we go, Milady?" She took his arm and walked to the library by his side. Upon their arrival he opened the door and dissed her cheek before he spoke once more. "I will be here at 20 before lights out to escort you back to your room." With those words he left her and went to go to his office.

Kel entered the library and sat beside Neal before she said anything. "Are we working or are you staring at me all night?" She snapped irritated at their shocked looks.

"Sorry, it is just weird to see him acting that way." Owen apologized. She just opened her book on Chilverly. "Class work it is." He said with a grin on his face.

"Calm down Owen. We won't start without you." Neal joked. Owen glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Who needs help with Math?" Kel asked her friends trying to get them to work again. She explained the formula and left them to it. She began working on her own work and when she was nearly finished she offered her history help. She finished her explanation she heard a knock on the door. Kel sighed knowing it was for her. "Come in." She called out, hiding her irritation. To everyone's surprise it was King Jonathan and the Lioness. The pages jumped to their feet and bowed to the adults.

"Sit, we were just wanting to talk to Page Keladry." Jonathan ordered. Kel bowed once more and motioned to a couch not far from her friends. Alanna smiled and sat down beside her King and friend.

"Sire, is something wrong?" Kel asked the King.

"Yes, and no." Jonathan answered brutally honest. "Your first year was- for lack of a better word-unfair. Never before has an eleven year old been forced to adhere to what you had to endure. And you didn't just endure, you flourished." Jon admitted. "Alanna, I am sorry, I never should have ordered you to stay away from her. As a matter of fact from now on you will be helping train the pages in spell lore and healing." He informed his Champion.

Alanna grinned and spoke to him playfully. "You just want me to get Thyette to stop ignoring you." She teased him lightly. Jon grinned at her and spoke.

"Say thank you, Alanna." Jon answered his own face filled with humor.

"Thank you, Alanna." She deadpanned, her eyes twinkling at her best friend. Jon rolled his eyes and turned back to Kel.

"What other weapons can you use?" He asked her.

"I can use a glaive, Sire." Kel answered honestly.

"May I see it?" Alanna asked curious. Kel turned to Jonathan.

"Bring it to the practice courts tomorrow." He told her before standing and moving to leave the room, Alanna beside him. The pages all rose and bowed as the King left the room with the only Lady Knight. They packed up their books and papers and turned to see Lord Wyldon in the doorway. Kel smiled and moved to his side.

"Did you finish all your work?" He asked her. She nodded and allowed him to escort her back to her rooms. He kissed her cheek before leaving her in front of her door. She smiled at him and called out to him.

"Good night Wyldon." He didn't even pause as he headed towards his own chambers.

***Adult Content starts Here***

"How dare you call him by his name!" Joren snapped at her. Kel found herself pinned against her door, unable to move.

"You should have never tried to become a knight." He snarled in her ear. He began stripping her of her pants and leggings spreading her legs with his hips. Kel began jerking, trying to get free. One of his hands covering her mouth as the other held her kimono up at her waist. Joren went to enter her when she began fighting like never before, she bit his hand, causing him to move it away from her mouth. Taking the opportunity to use the now stinging hand he shoved into her causing her to scream in pain. Doors opened all along the hall as the pages came out to see what all the noise was all about. Kel's friends were all rushing towards her as Joren ignored them moving inside her at a brutal pace. Kel's screams were only getting worse. Joren managed to finish just as Neal made it through the crowd and pulled him off of her.

***Adult Content Ends Here***

"Owen go get Lord Wyldon." Merric ordered the fastest runner in their group. The boy took off running for the training master's chambers.

"Lord Wyldon, Kel needs your help!" The boy shouted as he ran, not knowing where his chambers were exactly. Wyldon came out of his room missing his shirt.

"What is wrong, Jesslaw?" He demanded.

"Joren, attack... Kel... hurt...Neal sent me." The boy gasped out.

"Where?" Wyldon's voice was black with anger.

"Outside her room." Owen answered trying to regulate his breathing. Wyldon took off running towards his betrothed's rooms. Owen ran right behind him. They arrived in a few minutes and Wyldon's face was far from pleasant when he saw the blood on the floor under his betrothed.

"What happened here?" He demanded of the pages surrounding Kel.

"We came out of our rooms hearing Kel scream in pain." Merric said his face white in shock. "Joren had her pinned against her door and was..." He trailed off looking like he was about to faint.

"He was raping her." Neal said standing up, his face bleeding and what would become two black eyes, a split lip and broken nose. "I pulled him off of her, but judging by the blood and other fluids he was done anyway." The young would be healer informed Wyldon. "I suggest we send for a woman healer to see to her, as I doubt she would want to see another man so close to her anytime soon." Neal suggested.

"Do it. I suggest Lady Alanna." Wyldon said knowing the Lady knight would comfort his betrothed more than a random woman. "Also send someone for the King." He ordered, going from worried suitor to enraged training master. Neal ran to do as Wyldon asked knowing that he was the fastest runner that knew the palace.

Neal ran to the royal wing to get the king first. He stopped in front of the royal guards and took a deep breath. "Page Nealan Of Queenscove, I need to see the King." He said waiting for them to open the door for him. Once it was open he ran towards the guard stationed outside of the King's study. He stopped and spoke quickly, "Lord Wyldon sent me for King Jonathan, there has been an incident in the Pages wing that requires his presence." The young noble told the guard his voice loud enough that the King opened his door and ignored the bows.

"What happened?" He demanded of his chief healer's heir.

"Keladry of Mindelan was just assaulted sexually by Joren of Mountain Stone." Neal answered instantly knowing that all the facts were needed and nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I don't own Protector of the Small

thoughts/spell-speak.  
Wyldon's face was dark with anger when King Jonathan came up the hall and noticed the blood on the floor. Jonathan raised his right hand and pulled his gift out to speak to Alanna. Alanna, Page Keladry of Mindelan has need of your help.  
On my way, Jon. What happened? Alanna asked as she began running towards the page's wing.  
She was attacked by a squire and won't allow a boy near her. Jon answered his friend.  
I am right around the corner. Alanna assured him as she barreled down to his side. "Jon?" She asked calling her king in a familiar manner.  
"Take her inside and tend to her, Alanna." Jonathan answered.  
"Page Keladry? Can I get your key to enter your rooms?" Alanna asked gently. Kel stood and unlocked her door, speaking her name ask she did so. "Your rooms are spell locked?" She asked concerned.  
"My first day my rooms were broken into and my things were destroyed, so Salma had my rooms spelled for my protection." Kel answered in monotone, causing all of her friends to wince. Alanna nodded and moved to enter the room where Lalasa was sitting sewing in an armchair. "Lalasa, get me some fresh linens and cloths please." Kel asked her maid, trying to get her out of the room so Alanna could talk to her alone.  
"Sorry to say this but I need you to strip." Alanna said, trying to keep Kel from freaking out. "I need to see if there is any damage." She said gently to her new patient. Kel stood and undid the ties to her double kimono, pulling the first layer off before going after the second one as well, she looked at them as they were removed and saw blood on the bottom layer. Kel put it aside knowing that it would have to be cleaned soon to remove the blood. She then removed her leggings and underwear placing them under the bloody kimono. Kel then looked down and saw blood and other fluids flowing out of her. She began crying silently at the feeling of her violation and unworthiness for her betrothed match. "What is wrong, Keladry?" The female healer asked worried.  
"It's Kel." Kel told the lady knight. She hated being called by her full name.  
"Kel, then what is wrong?" Alanna asked knowing what the answer would be.  
"I feel worthless and unworthy." Kel answered looking down. "And unclean." She added feeling overwhelmed.  
"You are not worthless, unworthy of love, or unclean. Once you bathe you will feel better." Alanna assured the girl. "I need to take note of the damages and heal you. Don't fight me." Was the only warning Kel got as she was suddenly flooded with violet fire. Kel stiffened but held still as she was checked for injuries and healing them instantly. She winced at the damages on the girl's privates and began stemming the flow of blood and healing her. Once she was done she pulled her Gift back and gave a light smile. "All healed, Kel. We need you to get dressed then we have to give a report to King Jonathan and Duke Baird of Queenscove." Alanna warned. Kel nodded and turned to Lalasa who was standing in the doorway crying.  
"I will be fine, Joren won't get away with it." She informed her maid. "Can I get some training clothes?" She asked knowing her maid was scared and worried. Lalasa left and returned with the requested cloths. Kel pulled them on and placed her lady's fan at her side, not willing to leave without a weapon. She looked at her glaive and sighed knowing it would be overkill to take it with her. "I am ready now, Lady Alanna." Kel informed the knight looking after her.  
"Then let's get this over with." Alanna said placing a hand on Kel's back and ignoring her flinch. Alanna lead Kel out of her room and took her to the Throne Room knowing that this would be a hard night. "Your parents should be there." She informed the young page knowing it shouldn't come as a shock to her.  
"I don't want them to see me like this." Kel whispered feeling weak. She then squared her shoulders and blanked her face like a Yamani before she nodded for the guard to open the door. She walked into the room and moved towards the thrones dropping to her knees before the king. She waited for Jonathan to speak knowing that he would have to follow protocol and wait for her attacker to enter the room with his knightmaster. Joren entered his head down, knowing this wouldn't go in his favor. He looked up and noticed that Lord Wyldon was sitting with Kel's parents, talking quietly with them. He wondered why his training master was against him.  
"Squire Joren of Mountain Stone, you are here to answer for your crimes against Page Keladry of Mindelan." Jonathan's voice rang out in the room. "You are accused of raping Page Keladry and assaulting her in public." He added his anger showing in his voice.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Queen Thyette demanded from her throne as well.  
"The jumped up slut shouldn't be here in the first place!" Joren snarled angrily. "She insulted Lord Wyldon and so I reacted to the insult." He informed them. "I went to far, I will admit that, but the original problem was from her." He said trying to explain his actions away.  
"Your Majesties, may I speak?" Wyldon's voice rang out through the room.  
"You may, Lord Wyldon of Cavall." Jonathan answered his training master.  
"Page Keladry has my permission to address me as she wishes, considering our betrothal. What Squire Joren heard was her addressing me by name without tittle." Wyldon explained, a look of horror crossing Joren's face when he realized that he was much farther in the wrong than he had thought.  
"Sir, I didn't know about your betrothal. I ask for your forgiveness, and that of her family." Joren said trying to wiggle his way out of the situation.  
"No." Kel's voice rang out in the room for the first time. All eyes turned to the page in shock. "It is one thing to shove me against a wall and threaten me. It is another to violate my body and to insult my person." She said shocking them further. "I want satisfaction from his assault on my person." She said her eyes hard as she looked over at Joren. The room went quiet as her request was processed.  
"Women aren't allowed to defend their own honor." Joren reminded her smugly. "You can't demand satisfaction from me." He finished with a cat that ate the canary grin.  
"We can." Anders, Inness and Conal all said standing in unison. "For our sister." They said glaring at him.  
"So could I." Ilane added standing holding a Glaive.  
"As could I." Wyldon said drawing attention back to him.  
"Enough." Jonathan shouted noticing that several women were grinning or chuckling at the squire's predicament. "Page Keladry, as a training knight, are allowed to fight for your own honor, however the real right goes to your betrothed." He informed the female page kindly.  
"If my Lord Wyldon wishes to fight him I will stand aside for him, but otherwise I would prefer to do it myself." Kel answered the king before looking at Wyldon. He looked at her and how vulnerable she looked then noticed how determined she was.  
"I will cede my right to you." He answered her.  
"Then this will be taken to the courts to deal with." Jonathan finished standing and moving with his queen to leave the room. "Fight in an hour." He ordered before they left the room.  
Kel rose and moved over to her family and Wyldon. "Thank you for allowing me to do this." She said quietly to Wyldon.  
"While I do understand why you are doing this and support your decision to do it, I wish you would allow me to handle it." He answered reaching out to her. Kel flinched but lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Do you want me to help you get ready?" He asked his voice gentle.  
"If you want to I have no problems with that." She answered him. "Hopefully after this I will not feel so skittish." She mumbled under her breath.  
"It will take a while for that to happen, Kel." Wyldon answered her honestly.  
"Do you want anymore help getting ready?" Her mother asked standing close.  
"I would like some glaive practice." Kel answered her mother. Ilane nodded and followed her as she lead the way to her rooms. Kel opened the door and saw the jar of bruise balm out on Kel's table. Kel moved over to it and applied it liberally to her bruises and then pulled her live Glaive down from her wall. She smiled lightly at her mother and then allowed Wyldon to lead them to the courts they would be fighting on. Within a few minutes Kel and her mother were fighting with their glaives in a blur of silver and wooden staves. Wyldon watched as Kel defended herself and sent her mother flying backward as she overwhelmed. her mother's abilities due to the rigorous training he had put her through. Seeing Kel defeat her mother drew the Yamani ladies to her side as well.  
"You have been building muscles." Yuki commented from behind her fan. Kel nodded to her friend.  
"You would still beat me, as your training wasn't interrupted." Kel assured the Yamani lady.  
"Your fight is the first thing I have seen the princess take interest in." Yuki added causing Kel to turn and bow to the bride-to-be of her crown prince.  
"Kel, stand up." The princess said looking at her with a light twinkling in her eyes.  
"Cricket?" Kel asked looking at her old friend in shock. The girl in question flipped her fan open in her embarrassment.  
"Who is this beside you?" The princess asked trying to redirect the conversation from herself.  
"This is Lord Wyldon of Cavall, the training master for pages, and my betrothed." Kel answered honestly. Wyldon bowed to the princess deeply.  
"How do you know Kel?" He asked politely to the woman who would become his next queen.  
"She taught me Easterner customs, at the same time that I taught her our customs." The princess answered with a giggle.  
"Have you met Ronald yet?" Kel asked her friend, causing the princess to shake her head. "He might still be out with his Knightmaster."conversation Kel assured.  
"Now on to your match." She said looking at the glaive in Kel's hand. "He will be using a sword right?" She asked looking at the training master.  
"Probably, it is his specialty. Will Kel be able to use that against a swordsman?" He asked worried. Kel turned to him and gave a grin.  
"Of course." She assured him.  
"Page Keladry, are you ready to fight?" Jonathan asked looking at the confident girl before him.  
"Yes, Sire." Kel answered. "In honor of our guests, I will use one of their weapons in this fight." She told him lifting her Glaive in the air with one hand as she bowed to him.  
"Good." He said before turning to Joren, who was standing with his sword out. "Squire Joren, are you ready?" He asked the boy.  
"I am, Sire." Joren answered with a bow to his King.  
"You may begin." He said stepping away from the combats and sitting on his throne, beside his wife. Kel watched Joren as he moved towards her, face grim.  
"Slut." He called out. "I will win and you will die." He swore to her. Kel just raised an eyebrow at him and blocked his thrust with the blade of her weapon. She allowed him to attempt to land a hit on her for a while before she began a proper blade dance. In the first four sweeps of her weapon she had drawn first blood. Kel backed up to show the cut before moving back into the fight. He attacked harder only to be pushed away from her due to the reach of her weapon. He quickly lost his temper and began to attack her in earnest. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" He shouted trying to run her through only to find himself quickly thrown onto his back and her blade at his throat, right foot on the wrist of the hand holding his sword.  
"Yield." She said quietly. He kicked up with his legs trying to throw her off of him but only got the tweak end of the glaive slamming into his stomach. "Yield." She said again moving the blade back to his neck.  
"Kill me, I will never yield to you." He spat making the room go silent.  
"I don't kill idiots." Kel answered, raising her head and looking at King Jonathan.  
"Kill me or I will kill you when you drop your guard." He warned her. Kel sighed and moved away from him, letting him up. Joren jumped up and launched himself at her, wanting to cut her head off. Kel turned away from his sword and brought the glaive up slitting his throat. "Idiot. You didn't have to die." She whispered at his dead body. She squared her shoulders and turned towards the king bowing to him. "I didn't want to kill him, but he left me no choice." She said to the king her face still not looking at him.  
"Keladry of Mindelan, look at me." He ordered getting her to look up and face him. "You gave him a chance to surrender, he didn't take it and went even further and continued to attack you. Do not hold it against yourself." He informed her. She nodded and after bowing once more moved over to her family.  
Kel moved over and stood beside her mother knowing that she wouldn't feel right about killing Joren for a while.  
"You tried, don't blame yourself for his stubbornness." Wyldon said looking at her and he moved towards her, slowly approaching her and wrapping his arms around her, ignoring her slight flinch. He looked at her parents and motioned that they all leave the area. They nodded and moved back to Kel's rooms, trying to keep the girl company without crowding her.  
"I will have to write his father won't I?" She asked her betrothed.  
"No, that job goes to King Jonathan, as it was a trial by combat." Wyldon answered. "Your name probably won't even be mentioned." He assured her. "You don't need to worry about that, or classes or anything for the rest of the week." He told her gently.  
"Thank you, but I want to try to continue with my studies." Kel said to him moving to clean the blade of her Glaive. She cleaned, oiled, and sharpened the blade until there was no trace of it being used. After she finished she put it back up on her wall and turned to her company. "I would like to get to bed sometime before the bell for tomorrow rings." She said, getting a light chuckle from all of them.  
"Don't even think about coming tomorrow. I only want to see you in the mess hall." Wyldon informed her. "You are to eat with me." He added raising an eyebrow at her, daring her to comment.  
"Thank you." She answered moving to give him a hug. She 'discreetly' sniffed him, taking comfort in his scent. His grin was unnoticed by her, but not by her family.  
"If you need anything send for me." He told her before letting her go and moving towards the door.  
"Thank you Wyldon." She said just loud enough for him to hear. "I may just take you up on that offer." She added more to herself. Her parent's moved to leave the room and allow their daughter to get some sleep.

"Good night, Kel" They called out to her.

"Night Mother, Dad." She answered looking at them as they left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Arraigned to Love

Chapter 5

I don't own Protector of the Small

Kel smiled lightly and laid down to sleep. She was woken by the bell for breakfast and she dragged herself into some everyday cloths before going to eat. She joined Wyldon at his table and sat beside him for the entire meal, trying to not fall back asleep.

"How was your rest, Kel?" Wyldon asked looking at her worried about her health.

"I slept fine, but I feel like I could use more. I will probably go back to sleep after breakfast." She answered her betrothed.

"Very well, get some sleep and I will see you at lunch." He responded kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Wyldon." She said lightly before departing for her room once more. His smile was light but still it was a smile.

"Lord Wyldon?" Owen called out to the training master.

"Jesslaw?" He responded to the 3rd year page.

"Are you still going to court and marry her?" The nobleman asked, knowing that an impure bride was looked down upon.

"She didn't lose it of her own accord, so yes." The Lord of Cavall answered honorably. "She will not be turned away because of the actions of another." He assured his betrothed's friends.

"Good, we wouldn't want to lose her because of Joren's actions against her." Neal said bluntly. "If you were going to renounce her I would have an issue." He said leveling his eyes at the Training Master.

"I have no intention to disgrace her." Wyldon said honestly. "I wouldn't allow her to be disgraced because of something she had no control over." He added glaring at them for insinuating that he was willing to disgrace himself and his honor.

"Good. I wouldn't want my house to come down on you for dishonoring a friend." Neal promised blackly.

"Not even a Cavall would chance angering a Queenscove." Wyldon assured the heir of Queenscove. "We are stubborn, not stupid." He added muttering to himself as he rolled his eyes at the page.

"I heard that." Neal responded lightly.

"Don't you have training to do?" Wyldon asked gruffly. At his words the group disappeared to the practice courts.

Kel spent the day sleeping until the meal bells and when dinner came about she met back up with the other pages. She smiled when she saw her friends bothering Wyldon. "Are you still annoying him?" She asked drawing attention to herself. Cries of 'KEL' were heard as her friends saw her once again. She rolled her eyes at the noise they were making. "Guys, stop bugging my betrothed." She ordered as they all began to clamor for her attention.

"Kel, how are you feeling?" Neal demanded of his friend.

"I am sore, but other than that I feel fine." She answered honestly.

"Good, now eat some dinner." Neal ordered in his healer's voice.

"Yes, Neal." She sighed and moved to sit with Wyldon. They enjoyed a full meal before they were interrupted by a man who ran into the room, and launched himself at Kel.

"You killed my boy!" He shouted as he attacked Kel. He went to hit Kel when he was suddenly surrounding him was a mixture of blue and purple magic.

"Lord Mountain Stone, while Page Keladry was the one who ended your son's life, it was he who evoked the problem that cost him his life." Wyldon informed the father of Joren.

"She is alive while my son is dead!" The pale blonde shouted angrily.

"I may have killed him, but Joren attacked me, raped me, and when he was offered the chance to live he attempted to kill me. I reacted and killed him." Kel informed him. "I gave him the option to yield, but he wouldn't take it. He demanded I kill him, and when I refused to kill him, he acted dishonorably and forced my hand." She informed the distraught man.

"She was well within her rights." King Jonathan said entering the room his Gift glowing blue around him. Alanna was a few steps behind him glowing with her own purple Gift. "It was a fair combat and she offered him the chance to surrender. He responded by telling her to kill him or he would kill her. She still let him go and when he tried to behead her she ended him." The king informed the nobleman.

"I will never accept her defeat of my son. He was to be the best of us. THE BEST!" He shouted at Kel. He then took in the faces of those surrounding him and asked the question that made everyone wince. "Why did he attack you originally?" He asked knowing something had to have sent his son off the deep end.

"I called Lord Wyldon by his name without title." Kel answered honestly. "He thought he could teach me a lesson when it came down to how to speak to those higher than ourselves." She said sadly.

"Did Lord Wyldon take offense to your use of his name without title?" The nobleman asked knowing the answer was only part of the truth.

"No." Wyldon, himself answered. "Mindelan doesn't have to use my title." He responded to the nobles question.

"Why is that?" Joren's father demanded.

"We are betrothed." Kel answered. Bachard looked at her in shock.

"My son attacked a betrothed woman?" He said shocked at the knowledge. "You will remain betrothed to her?" He asked Wyldon.

"Yes, I will not turn her away because of an attack that could have happened to anyone." Wyldon answered his honor showing in his tone. "Besides the contract doesn't require her to remain pure, only without child." He said lightly trying to keep her calm. Kel smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you Wyldon." She said quietly. "I will admit, I was concerned that you would end things because of the attack." She added quietly.

"Never. I chose you as my betrothed." He said firmly. "I will not abandon you over this." Kel turned from the second blonde to attack her in two days and looked at Wyldon, tears in her eyes. He responded by wrapping his arms around her holding her close as he continued to attempt to keep her calm. "I promise." He whispered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Protector Of the Small

That night Kel had a bad night. Every time she fell asleep she would see Joren attack her, and everyone she loved be the ones HE killed when they fought for her honor. She was frozen in shock the whole time.

"NO, DON'T KILL HIM!" She screamed as she woke up. "NO!" Lalasa was shaking her trying to wake the hysterical girl. Kel bolted upright and ran out of the room rushing down the hallway and pounded on Wyldon's door. He opened the door thinking something was wrong. His mind didn't register that it was Kel, she had launched herself into his arms. Her maid was following close behind her knowing that her mistress might need her. Seeing her in the arms of her betrothed, the older girl nodded to the training master and returned to her mistress's rooms. Kel was sobbing into Wyldon's chest, and he drew her closer wanting to comfort the teenager. Kel looked up and seeing his face so close she drew in a breath and leaned up towards him. He was shocked into full awareness by the feel of her lips against his own. When she pulled back, blushing, he gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay, Kel. Your safe." He promised the one he was to marry. "I won't allow anyone to harm you again." He informed her, wanting nothing more than to wrap her up and keep her safe.

"Thank you, sorry for disturbing you tonight." She whispered looking down in shock when he kissed her on the lips. Her face practically glowing from her blush. "I should probably get back to bed." She told him embarrassment showing in her red cheeks. She turned to leave when he sighed at her.

"Just stay here." He invited moving aside so she could enter his room. She followed him in not wanting to be alone again.

When he offered her the bed she balked at the idea of taking his bed from him. "I can't take your bed. I wouldn't feel right about it." She complained to him. He shook his head at her stubbornness.

"Stop complaining, you are getting the bed, if it makes you feel better we can share it. I sleep in pants anyway." Wyldon answered not expecting her to take him up on idea without a fight, so when she climbed into the bed and patted the space beside her, he was stunned. "I am surprised that you would take my offer." He told her as he climbed in beside her. She turned away from him before she fell asleep not knowing that it was the first time he had shared his bed with anyone in over 7 years. "Goodnight Kel." He whispered to the sleeping girl.

Kel woke to the dawn bell and noticed right away that she wasn't in her room at the palace, feeling the weight of Wyldon's arm across her waist. She was snuggled into his chest and giggled when he shifted towards her. She froze when she felt his lower half pressed against her, remembering what Joren did to her. She remained still when he began to show signs of waking up. When he opened his eyes he saw her cuddling against him and gave a slow, sweet smile. "Good Morning Wyldon." Kel whispered not meeting his eyes.

"Morning Kel." He answered her gently before kissing her hair. "I have to get up soon." He reminded her.

"I know, I want to go back to training." She told him knowing he would protest as it had been so soon since the attack. "I can't let this ruin my chances of happiness because of bad influences." She told him with a light grin when he growled but nodded his accent for her to return to training, on the condition that he stay close should she need him.

"Very well." He answered her gently. "Sit out if you feel you can't do the work without hurting yourself."

"As you wish." She responded quietly.

"Now return to you room and get ready." He ordered her lightly. She smiled and left his room going back to her own, luckily no one was awake or out of their rooms yet. She dressed and raced to breakfast sitting with Wyldon and smiling at his look of shock. "That was fast." He commented to her as she sat beside him.

"I don't take long to change my clothes. I will have to grab my glaive on the way to the courts. Lady Alanna wished to see it in practice." She reminded him with a smile at his low growl. "She is helping with training, surely she isn't likely to attempt to actually mess with anything." She reminded him snickering at his glare.

"Hush." He ordered playfully, causing her to giggle.

"Sir, yes, sir." She answered just as playfully. His booming laughter filled the mess hall.

"Were you always this obnoxious?" He demanded with a smile at her.

"Yes, she is, just a ball of sunshine." Neal said as he walked past them with his empty tray. Kel turned towards him and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, how mature." He said to his best friend. "So where were you this morning?" He asked having knocked on her door 15 minutes before she got back in to the room.

"I had a nightmare and went out to calm down." She explained.

"That isn't what Lalasa told me." Neal teased her, getting her to blush. "Are you blushing?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, I am. Leave me alone." She hissed under her breath.

"Sorry." The Heir of Queenscove said with a light laugh at her. "So what happened?" He asked obnoxiously.

"She said to leave her alone, Queenscove, I suggest you do it." Wyldon growled, not a morning person.

"Sir, yes, Sir." He answered copying his best friend.

"Queenscove!" The training master snarled. Neal beat a quick retreat as he quickly walked back to his table. "I will never understand how you can tolerate him."

"Some days I don't know how I do either." She confided to him. "He just grows on you, kind of like mold." She teased knowing that her friend was listening. Sure enough Neal responded with a loud 'HEY!'. Her smile was not a nice one and she looked entirely too pleased with her friend's reaction. Soon enough it was time for training to start and Kel had to get her glaive for practice. She took it out to the court yard only to stop in shock. "Wyldon, why is King Jonathan in the pages practice courts?" She asked her training master.

"I wished to practice with some of you to help with your training. My father did the same thing, helping people learn how to fight those much older and more experienced so you can defend yourself better against an opponent in war." The king answered. "As most of our experienced knights are out in the field, those of us who have the experience will take turns facing you to help you learn how to handle different styles of fighting. We will be facing Shang Warriors, Bazair tribesmen/shamen, mages, and soldiers from every nation." He announced to the group of pages. "You will have defend yourselves and an ambassador." He explained to the teenagers.

"Yes, Sire." They all coursed to the king. He nodded before turning to Wyldon.

"Pick your teams." He ordered the training master.

"Queenscove, Martin Hill. Mindelan, Holly Rose." He called out pointing to the pages as he named them.. He continued to point out pages and pair them up. As he was doing this King Jonathan was doing the same with his knights and other fighters.

"Raoul, Alanna." The king said calling upon his friends. "Alanna you are against Queenscove and Martin's Hill. Raoul you are against Mindelan and Holly Rose." He ordered his people. Both knights grinned and answered by drawing their weapons. Raoul pulled his sword and rushed them. Kel swung her glaive up and into a protective circle, fending him off of herself and her partner.

"That has a nice reach, page, but don't think a pole-arm will keep you safe for long." He taunted Kel. She smirked at him and began a blade dance from the beginning, attacking him quickly, driving him back as Merric covered her back. She moved quickly, knocking him onto his back placing her blade against his throat. "I yield." He told her shocked that she had won. Just as she was going to let him up. He grinned, Kel responded by thrusting the butt of her weapon backwards and her eyes lit up when she felt it hit someone. A further backward sweep knocked whomever was attacking her from behind down.

Kel heard a woman exclaim in pain and spun around seeing she had attacked her old friend, the Princess meant to marry the Crown Prince. "Cricket?" She asked offering her friend a hand up. Her friend took her hand and began a hand-to-hand fight, Yamani style. It ended in a flurry of attacks and Kel pinning the other girl down. She braced herself for the attack of the other Yamani's and took 2 more of them down before being pinned herself.

"Very good Mindelan." King Jonathan complimented the only female page.

"Thank you Sire." She answered bowing to him once she was let up. The rest of training went by quickly and she handed in her homework after she entered her classes from her missed day. After her classes she met back up with Wyldon outside her door waiting to escort her to dinner.

"You did well today. But you know we are going to have to talk about last night." He added to her gently.

"I know. It wasn't planned. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your rooms." She assured him.

"I was the one who told you to stay and sleep in my bed. I had no intention of taking advantage of you and I never will." He assured her. "I was talking about what caused you to run to my room crying."

"I had a nightmare about the fight with Joren. I wasn't the one to fight him and everyone who faced him died. EVERYONE." She explained her face pale at the memory. "I couldn't take it and my body wouldn't move." She told him looking at him fear in her eyes. Wyldon looked at the strong girl before him, suddenly reminded that she was young, not even 18.

"Nothing happened. Joren is gone. He can't hurt you anymore." He assured his betrothed. He pulled her into his arms and held her comfortably, wishing she wouldn't feel so bad over the fight. "Do you think you can attend dinner?" He asked her concerned for her well-being.

"I will be fine, Wyldon. Thank you for worrying about me." She answered moving out of his arms and towards the dinning hall.

"Your welcome Kel." He answered smiling gently at her. They resumed the walk towards dinner, arriving well after everyone else.

"She thinks that just because she can fight well she is allowed to hold everyone up." A voice echoed through the room as she entered a few steps ahead of Wyldon. When he entered the room the voice went quiet.

"Malven, you may wish to exercise your voice elsewhere. Two bells cleaning the Stables on Sunday." He ordered the boy. "Kel, would you like juice or water?" He asked her gently.

"Juice, please, Wyldon." She answered quietly. He poured her drink then his own.

"I was proud with the way you handled all those fighters at once." He complimented her causing her to blush.

"Thank you, I did my best." She answered her face red. They sat down to eat and were astounded by the spread the servants had given them. Once they had finished the meal they went back to Kel's room so she could get her books before heading to the library her group studies in before parting ways. She studied with her friends before heading out to go to bed, early.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own Protector of the Small.

Despite going to bed early, Kel couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and when she just about gave up she heard a knock on her door. She stood and dunned her robe, before opening her door to see Wyldon was outside of it. "Wyldon is something wrong?" She asked seeing him in his sleeping trousers, and a warn out shirt. He looked at her with concern on his face and went to speak.

"It isn't the same anymore is it?" He asked her, surprising her at his words.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him knowing something was different between them.

"You can't sleep can you?" He asked a knowing look on his face. She shook her head before sighing and motioning him to come in. He followed her into the room and watched as she crawled into her bed before joining her. They both sighed in relief as they were now able to fall asleep. When they woke up it was to a pounding on the door. Kel growled angrily and stormed over to the door and slamming it open. Her angry words were cut off seeing the King before her door.

"Your Majesty." She said bowing before remembering she was in her nightgown and flushing. "How can I help you this morning?" She asked trying to cover her red face and flustered emotions.

"I need to speak to Wyldon." He answered before he looked beyond her to the rumpled bed. "I am not interrupting something am I?" He asked looking at them.

"Just our sleep." Wyldon answered in a sleepy voice. "It is not a work day, why are you here?" He asked not paying attention to the fact that he was speaking to his king.

"Wyldon!" Kel called out shocked at her superior officer. He looked at her with blurry eyes and growled low in his throat.

"We are sleeping Sire, what do you need?" He asked barely awake.

"You were missing, so we were trying to find you. Sleep well you two." The king said with a light grin as Kel bowed once more before closing the door and heading back to bed.

"Night." She whispered to her training master before snuggling up to his chest and falling back asleep in his arms. He lay there looking at her and smiled before joining her in her slumbering state. They were woken once more by the bell for lunch. Kel rose and dressed behind her changing screen and once she was finished she joined him in her main room once more. "We are going to need to put some cloths in each others rooms so we don't continue to go back and forth in our nightclothes." She told him.

"Or you could move into my rooms with me." He offered her gently. She looked at him in shock. "My rooms are bigger and if we can't sleep alone, it makes no sense to be in different rooms." He reminded her.

"It makes sense. I will get my maid to move my possessions to your chambers. You don't mind Lalasa coming with me, do you?" She asked looking nervous.

"I don't mind having your maid come with us." He assured her. "I don't actually have a servant so having her will help me as well." He said with a light smile. "Her name is Lalasa correct?" He asked, well aware of the maid's name.

"Yes, she is rather shy." Kel warned him. He nodded. "Lalasa, come out here please." She called to her maid. The young woman walked out at her mistress's command.

"Yes My Lady?" She asked looking at the floor, thinking that Kel was going to fire her.

"You are to move most of my things to Lord Wyldon's chambers and set something up there for yourself as well." Kel ordered knowing from the look on her maid's face she was expecting a dismissal. The look on her face was priceless to Kel.

"You wish to keep me and have me enter the servants of the House of Cavall?" The older teen asked shocked.

"As the personal servant to the new Lady of Cavall as well." Wyldon added making the girl look like she was going to faint.

"It is a great honor." She whispered in shock.

"The honor is all ours to have you as we won't have to find a servant she will get along with." Wyldon answered dryly. "Most of my servants are very conservative and dislike anyone who would challenge that." He warned Kel.

"They don't have to like me. I am not marrying them." Kel snarked at him lightly, causing him to let out a loud laugh.

"Life with you will never be dull." He responded looking at her with a genuine liking.

"I don't do dull." She deadpanned at him. He answered her by laughing heartily. "You however still need to dress for the day." She reminded him her tone light.

"I remember." He said lightly. "I will see you in the lunch hall." He spoke to her before he left her room to head to his own. They met back up right outside the mess hall and entered together once again. They were stopped by two fully grown women and a young girl. "Girls? Why are you here?" Wyldon asked his daughters.

"Father, we are here in response to the letters you sent us." The oldest answered with a slight bow. "When we went to your chambers no one was there." She admonished her father and his new betrothed.

"You would have killed us if we did as you are doing." The second oldest piped up.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" The third asked Kel looking at the older girl in shock.

"Father, we had to send someone to the king for you!" His oldest spoke sharply.

"Stop yelling at me." Wyldon responded quietly. All three of his girls stopped berating there father and his chosen woman. "I am your father not your child. She has been through hell the last few days and I am merely trying to help her feel safe once more." He informed his children. The older two froze having heard what happened to the future Lady Cavall. Just about that time King Jonathan entered the room and heard the youngest child pipe up with her question.

"Father, may I train to become a knight, just like you?" She asked looking up at Wyldon with innocent eyes.

"We will see." He answered looking down at her lovingly.

"Sucker." Neal stated from his seat under his breath.

"Queenscove, that is another bell in the armory." Wyldon said without looking away from his youngest daughter.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Neal answered looking up to see Kel close to him. He ignored it until she slapped him upside the head with her lady's fan.

"Behave Neal." Kel whispered into his ear, before going back to Wyldon's side. His daughters were giggling at how she handled the heir of Queenscove's disrespect for their father.

"Does she always go around beating on people of higher status?" Alanna asked shocked at the female page's actions.

"Only the ones who I know will listen." Kel answered smartly. "I have been 'beating' on Neal since my first day here. In one class I actually thought I would have to sit closer to him because one can not kick someone 3 chairs away." She informed them. "He was being a smartalc." She explained making everyone who knows Neal laugh.

"Do you have a wedding date yet?" Neal asked trying to remove the attention from himself.

"Not yet, we are still talking about it." Kel answered instantly, glaring at her best friend. Neal dropped his head and smartly closed his mouth. "I suggest we all eat before we are due elsewhere." She added to the now silent room. At her words everyone began gathering their food and eating. "Lady Alanna are you and My Lord's children joining us for the meal?" She asked/offered.

"That sounds lovely, Thank you for the offer, Page Keladry." Alanna answered taking a seat at the Training Master's Table along with Wyldon's three daughters. Kel and Wyldon joined them and began to eat quickly, knowing that there was much to do before afternoon punishments were to be completed. Once everyone was finished and had put there dishes up for the servants Wyldon rose and moved to the podium meant for announcements.

"Alright, now for the punishment work." He started, going through the lists he had with him on the transgressions of his pages. "Martin's Hill, you are to clean the library you study in after leaving 15 books down, you will be making sure everything is in it's proper place, for 2 bells. Mindelan, you are to help the stables by forking hay down from the lofts, for one bell, for being out after curfew. Queenscove, you have 3 bells in the armory cleaning armor." He finished before dismissing them to the work. The pages bowed to him and went to do what they were assigned.

Kel sighed and walked to the stables and found Stefan quickly. "Forking from the lofts for one bell." She informed him before pulling out a pitching fork and beginning to work, she heard the bell in the distance just as she was beginning and knew she wouldn't have much trouble with the work that day. Once the bell rang again she climbed down from the loft and returned to the palace to help Lalasa move her things into Wyldon's rooms. Keeping a few in her old room for when they don't stay together, she walked to Wyldon's chambers and after knocking and receiving the okay to enter she moved into his rooms and smiled at how his daughters were sitting in the sitting room. "Sorry about lunch, if we had known you were here we wouldn't have taken so long to join you." She apologized to them. "My name is Keladry of Mindelan, and I am a fourth year page." She introduced herself properly with a bow.

"Johanna, wife of Lord Padraig of HaMinch." The oldest answered with a curtsy.

"Samantra, wife of Lord Paxton of Nond." The second oldest responded with a curtsy.

"Marrigine, I'm only 7." The youngest answered with a wobbly curtsy.

"Marrigine, you say your name a fief then your age, sweetheart." Wyldon said from the doorway.

"But Papa, they didn't say our fief!" His youngest whined at him. Wyldon's eye twitched at her tone.

"Father, why is she moving into your chambers?" Johanna asked bluntly.

"Due to recent events, she is here for her safety." Wyldon answered raising an eyebrow at his oldest.

"What happened Page Keladry?" Samantra asked horrified, knowing very little could get her father to break the rules. Kel paled and looked at Wyldon in fear.

"Marrigine, could you help Kel's maid put her Yamani cat collection up?" Wyldon asked his youngest knowing that she didn't need to know until she was older.

"Yes, Papa." The seven year old answered skipping into the other room.

"Kel was attacked by Joren of Mountain Stone." Wyldon answered quietly to his older daughters.

"Attacked how, Squire Joren was a wonderful squire and always worked hard for everything Paragon always has good things to say about him." Samantra questioned angrily. "I don't believe he would harm anyone not his opponent." She affirmed.

"I have been an opponent of Joren since the day I got here. He wanted me out and couldn't get me kicked out even after all the fighting. He hated me." Kel answered eyes downward trying to hold back tears. Wyldon moved to her side and pulled her close to him trying to comfort his betrothed.

"Have, wanted, hated." Johanna asked seeing what Kel was pointing out without saying it. "Joren is dead isn't he?" She asked her father.

"Yes." Wyldon answered bluntly.

"Why?" Samantra demanded. "He was a good boy, why is he dead?" She asked in shock.

"Trial by combat." Wyldon answered just as Kel's tears fell. "He attacked my betrothed and no one would let him get away with it." He said trying to not have to explain about Kel's rape.

"What did he do to have a Combat Trial?" Johanna asked shock in her eyes as well. "Stop beating around the bush and say it." She demanded, Samantra nodding angrily as well.

"He raped me in the hallway outside my door." Kel answered before beginning to sob in pain of the memories of her attack.

"NO!" Samantra whispered in disgust. "How dare he!" She added as she embraced her father's betrothed. Johanna did the same and they stood there holding onto the one that would never escape from the reminder of the attack. "Even if he had won he would never had been allowed to continue on as a knight." Samantra said. "My husband must be furious." She added looking at her father in shock. "You were the one to call him to arms?" She asked knowing her father's honor wouldn't allow him to not defend his betrothed.

"No, I demanded my own satisfaction from him." Kel answered raising her head looking as calm and cold as any of the Yamani people she was raised with.

"I let her do it herself so she wouldn't worry about it at a later time." Wyldon told them over her head. "Since that night she doesn't feel safe sleeping alone and I don't feel comfortable with her being alone." He admitted to them. "Hence her staying in my chambers." He finished, just as his youngest entered the room holding one of Kel's ceramic cats. Kel knelt beside the little girl and smiled at the cat she had in her hand.

"Oh, you know where I got that Cat?" She asked looking at the child. Marrigine shook her head excitedly. "I got that right before I left the Yamani Isles. It was a farewell gift from my friend Cricket." She added looking up at her betrothed who's eyes widened at the hidden message. The cat in question was black with purple eyes. "She told me it was a gift from her uncle, before he became head of his house hold." She added. "Do you want it?" She offered the little girl who was staring at it in such shock. The seven year old nodded with a big smile.

"Thank you, Lady K-" She began before she was interrupted by the teen she was addressing.

"Just Kel, we are going to be family." She said lightly to the young girl. The little girl pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the little cat up before tucking it into her belt pouch. A knock at the door drew the attention of the group and Wyldon's crisp 'enter' was heard before it was opened only for them to see the Crown Prince's betrothed standing in the door with Yuki. While the family of Cavall bowed/curtsied in the eastern manor Kel dropped to her knees and gave a proper Yamani bow to the royal.

"Kel stand up." The princess said sounding exasperated before she flounced into the sitting room and flopped down on a chair. Kel stood and with her eyes laughing she spoke to her old friends.

"Yuki, what has gotten into her?" She 'whispered' loudly.

"Our 'king stand in' is upsetting her with stories of tame Eastern women." Yuki answered sounding just as exasperated as the princess. Kel sighed and moved to the princess's side.

"Cricket." She called looking right at her friend. The princess turned her head away. "Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, where is you mind?" Kel teased lightly getting the Yamani princess to smile and her entire demeanor to lighten.

"Up the creak in a bind." The princess answered quietly.

"Up the creak in a bind? Where ever could I find my friend Cricket's mind in a bind?" Kel finished the old rhyme to her friend who rolled her eyes. Both girls looked up at the nobles and began chuckling at their expressions of shock.

"I thought her name was Princess Shim-Shiim-Sh-something or other." Marrigine said looking thoroughly confused.

"It is, but I have known Kel for years so she is allowed to call me by my nickname of Cricket." The princess answered waiving a hand at the formalities.

"I heard you are a second generation princess." Johanna pointed out to the room.

"Yes, my mother is the Yamani Emperor's youngest sister." She informed them offhandedly. Not five minutes later the Male stand in was knocking on the door for the princess. She gave an inaudible sigh before she readied to leave with her escort. "Have a good day Kel." She told them with a light smile. They bowed and gave her the traditional 'Princess' as she left the room.


End file.
